


Sorry,    Chapter 2

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry,    Chapter 2

_Feferi_

_  
_Your name is Feferi Peixes.

You don't know if you should be sad or EXCITED!

Your friend, Aradia, just died. But Sollux is alive!! You are actually talking to him.

"no, CC, you don't just a2k 2omeone that."

"Why!? Glub!"

"Do you have to fuckiing put "glub" at the end of every fuckiing 2entence?"

"Sollux, you n--e--ed to calm down!"

"2orry."

You remember Kanaya is across the room, you forgot why.

You heard a big slam. You see Eridan come in the room with his wand.

")(i! Glub!"

"What the fuck do you want fi2hdiick?" Sollux asked, why is he so rude today? He didn't seem surprised Eridan was here, though.

You blinked for a second, then you see Sollux slammed into the wall, you don't know if he is dead or knocked out.

"WHAT T)(E FUCK!?" You shout.

You heard Kanaya gasp.

"No, Sollux Was Right, Today Is The Day."

You don't remember much, the last thing you do remember is that Eridan pointed his wand at you.

 

 

You woke up in a dark room, you heard a cry.

"S0llux? Is that y0u?"

"Aradia? Aradia!" You see a light at the end of the room, you run towards it, a figure started to appear.

"ARADIA!!"

"Feferi? 0h my g0g! "

"Aradia! I miss--ed you so muc)(!" You hug your friend.

"Why are y0u here, feferi?" She asked you.

"I t)(ink I'm d--ead."

 


End file.
